In a wire harness for installation in a vehicle such as an automobile, a terminal-equipped electrical wire includes a terminal that is crimped to the end portion of an electrical wire.
For example, in an example shown in Patent Document 1, a terminal-equipped electrical wire is produced using a braided wire as the electrical wire. In Patent Document 1, a crimp-receiving portion is formed by welding the end portion of the braided wire, and the terminal is crimped to this crimp-receiving portion.